Prowl and Punch follow up
Transformers 2K5 - Prowl - mercredi, août 13, 2014, 11:16 ---------------------------------------------------------- You send a radio message to Punch: When you have a moment. I would like to discuss our options for the Nova Cronum situation. You receive a radio message from Punch: Well. I'm here but, apparently, I'm not cleared for access. Prowl punches a few keys on the computer, the magnetic lock powers down and the metal bolt slides out with a loud *CLANK* Door Unlocked Prowl punches a few keys on the computer and opens the office door. From outside the office> The door to Prowl's office opens and remains so for the moment. You say, "Come on in Punch." Punch enters Prowl's Office. Prowl punches a few keys on the computer and closes the office door. Door sealed (Conversation is secured once more) Prowl punches a few keys on the computer, the metal bolt slides into locked position with a loud *CLANK* and a small hum can be heard as the magnetic lock powers up sealing the room up. Door Locked Prowl is sitting at his desk looking over the Punch's initial report from Nova Cronum. He motions to the empty chair. "Come in and have a seat. Nice work with the report. Feeling up to pushing this thing a bit further?" Punch sits heavily. Even a distracted dino can see he looks like hell. Despite this Punch says, "I already commited to seeing this through. The rest can wait until then." He taps his arm compartment more to be reassured there's still something in there than to reach for the contents. "So. What's next?" Punch asks simply. Prowl squints his optics a bit as he notices Punch's state but he will return to that later. "From what I read the locals are pretty tight lipped about the whole thing. Population resentment seems to be against the Decepticon oppressor which is a good news for us. Now I am not saying we should stop the attempt but whoever pulls off the deed might need us afterward. That is one option to consider. On the other hand we should pursue as many leads as possible. What are your thoughts?" Punch shudders. Insight. Whowever got him got him good when they turned him into that function. "Honestly? The Decepticons won't care about the individual. Once the hit takes place they'll take the populace en masse and split them into three main groups. Those they kill. Those they endlessly torture. Those they'll work to death. All just maintain superiority. Before his change Megatron realised he needed some form of persona and never employ such measures to preserve that illusion. Galvatron's an unhinged monster. He'll activly encourage the worst fate possible. You don't stop it before it starts . . . that's what'll happen." Prowl nods "I have considered the retribution aspect. This leaves us with two choices: Either we stop it or we let it happen. Move in to support the population and turn Nova Cronum into an Autobot bastion." That's pretty damn cold letting the neutrals paint themselves into a corner so supporting the Autobots becomes an obligation. "For now...we do not have to make that decision. We still need to push the investigation further. I want you to take either Solstice, Wraith, Spindrift or Rewind to meet with neutrals of Rust Sea dunes. Check if they heard anything through the grapevine." He leans back in his chair "If at any moment things get hairy and you need backup, call me. I will either go there myself or send appropriate support." "No offense to myself but I'm not exactly qualified to make plays. Given what's recently came to my attention . . . maybe I don't have the right to speak about anything. I'll support whoever you're sending but it's best if I don't spearhead talks. It's hardly like I'd be listened to anyway." Punch sighs internally then says, "Rewind and Spindrift are definitely good from a point of view of raising the mood but may come across too enthusiastic. Wraith and Solstice have had unique lives and the wisdom that come with them. They're very true to themselves and it shows very quickly. That'll go down well with the locals. Me? I'll look like a pompous fool. Best If I hang back and read the subtext going on." Prowl smiles "And that is exactly why I want you there. No need for you to spearhead the talks but I need someone that knows all the context and read the subtext. The fact you know all the context means you can also guide or suggest questions or subjects to Rewind or Spindrift. After that we can piece everything together and see where the next lead takes us." Punch nods once to Prowl and says, "Understood. I'll be ready. Prowl? Have you ever had an operation go bad on you? You personally I mean. A time you were worked like just another asset and you didn't realise you were being taken for a fool until long after it's too late?" Punch decides to ask. He's fed up with transmitting his own subtext and decides to see exactly how badly he's been beaten. He's already sure that other operatives wouldn't be taken for a sap so easily but . . . no harm in checking. Prowl leans back in his chair "I did...but that was before the war. Once the war started my talents were usually required in command positions meaning I saw less and less of field work. So the answer is 'yes' but that was a very long time ago." He takes a more straight and rigid posture "Is something wrong with your current assignments?" Punch shakes his head. "No. I've never failed in achieving an objective yet. I just . . . uncovered something that, frankly, makes me look like a joke in my eyes. Never mind anyone elses. I can't get my head around it, much less process it yet. Anyway it's my failing in the end. At least it feels that way just now. Only other thing I'd recommend in terms of the mission at hand is, unless you have plans for her elsewhere, you should send in Shiftlock. She was a neutral and, even to this day, still thinks of herself as one, partly at least, so it's ideal if neutrals are talking to one of their own." Prowl raises an eyebrow unsure about how to handle something like that. "What did you find out? How does that make you a joke? You are one of our best operative and that is no joke." Punch waves a hand to silence himself. "Prowl. To some degree my hands are tied but let me put it this way. More of my success is down to certain equipment I use. Turns out although no one else can use it but it was forced into my hands. Until a few days ago I was unaware of that fact." Prowl smiles a little bit "I think I understand. You have to remember that each of us is special in different ways. Wether it is equipment, a special talent or special powers like Mirage's. He did not ask to be able to do what he does. He was made that way with no explanations or instruction manual. You should not be ashamed or feel diminished by your abilities. Think Pax asked for the Matrix? Think there were not days where he wished he could just throw the thing down a ravine?" Punch smiles, "Therein lies the problem. Optimus knew off the bat who he was before Alpha Trion helped him. I wasn't told. I found out through random chance what had been done to me. I don't remember being asked." He stands and says, "However I push to the limit of what I can say on things. Prowl. Speak to Prime. Speak to Jazz. Ask them to explain exactly what special abilities I have. You'll get it out of either of them. Unless there was anything else . . . I have to go." Prowl nods "Allright I will." Prowl punches a few keys on the computer, the magnetic lock powers down and the metal bolt slides out with a loud *CLANK* Door Unlocked Punch walks out of Prowl's Office. ***** *** * * * * * * *** *** **** * * *** * * * * *** * * *** *** ** * * ** * ** * *** *** *** * * *** *** * * * * *** **** * * *** * * * * *